Look After You NANA Fanfiction
by AngelaDavila19
Summary: NANA Fanfiction


-One-

"Hirari, Hirari, Rari-cha!! Are you awake?" I hear my name calling out through my hotel door and loud bang as well, I know who was yelling my name through the door and banging on it.

It was fûcking Yori, my guitar player who is so dàmn annoying, I trying to ignore him but he continues to do it over and over again.

"Fûck!" I say loud to myself as I slowly get up from the bed and walk over to the door and open it and look at him.

"What the hell do you want, Yori!?" I asks him with a serious tone of mine which made him jump a bit.

"Oh..um..Akatsuki want you to get ready for Tokyo, we are leaving right now..haha," he said to me as he laughed lightly.

I look at him with confuse and blank my grey eyes a bit, trying to think why hell didn't Akatsuki our freaking manger told me this soon.

"Shît, Yori why the hell you didn't wake me up sooner!!" I said to him as I quickly close the door in front of his face before he spoke to me.

I quickly walk over to my luggage and went through it to find my outfit for Tokyo.

I walk over to our band's van as I was wearing sunglasses over my eyes and a black bottom up shirt with rip jeans and along with black high heels as I holding my guitar in my hand.

\--

"Ah, there she is! How is our queen? Did you get a enough sleep? Hirari," Akatsuki ask me, I roll my eyes and ignore him as I was getting into the car.

"Awe, someone is in bad mood today, I guess our lovely queen didn't get a enough sleep, did she?" Isao my bass guitar said to me while he was slightly laughing.

I sighed as I was sitting at the backseat of car with Haji my drummer as he was reading notes for our next song and humming to himself but he stop.

"Isao, try to nice to Hirari please and she is trying to write new songs for us," Haji say to Isao to making him quite once but it didn't work on him.

"But it's kinda of funny, am I right? Yori," Isao said to him as Yori sighed and his roll his eyes.

"Shut up! Isao for once and it's not funny," Yori said to him as he leans back to the seat of the van.

I took a cigarette out of my right side pocket of my leather jacket with my right hand and put it between my lips and grab my lighter in the same pocket as I light my cigarette.

Isao roll his eyes as he leaned back to the seat of the van and mumble to himself "Àsshole,".

"Alright, everyone that's enough for now," Akatsuki said to us as he look out of the window.

"Not my fault that someone here who keeps fooling around with women a lot," I said to them while the cigarette was still in my lips.

Isao was about to open his mouth and speak up but he close it quickly not saying a word to me which is true that he has been sleeping with a lot of women lately and which is the reason why I don't get any sleep at all.

I inhale and exhale my cigarette as I past the cigarette to Haji with my index and middle finger. He held the cigarette with his index and middle finger to finish it for me.

I lay my head towards Haji's shoulder as my close and fell asleep along with the car drive to the airport.

\--

Tokyo, Japan 1 am several hour's later after arrived.

"Okay, everyone! Each and every one of you gets your room," Akatsuki said to us as we were in the lobby of the hotel of my hometown which I miss dearly to me.

I have to many memories of this city with him as I took off my sunglasses and place over my black bottom up shirt as I sighed and try not to think of him.

Why do I keeping think of Takumi, Takumi Ichinose who is my best friend and I care about.

I felt lightly touch on my left shoulder as I look at Haji who was touching my left shoulder.

"I need to talk to you and do you got a second? Hirari," Haji asks me as I nodded at him.

Haji and I walk over to my room to talk about something which I don't understand.

"What do you want to talk about? Haji," I said to him as he close the door behind him while I walking to my bed and put my guitar to the side of the as I sat down on my bed.

"I know that you still love Takumi ever since he joined that another band," he said to me as I look down at my rip jeans which was showing a bit of my thigh.

"I-is it that obvious," I said to him while I still looking down at my thighs.

As I heard footsteps coming towards me and warm arms around me pulling me to a hug which made my eyes wide a bit.

"It's okay to love him, Hirari but does he know that you are here in Tokyo?" Haji ask me while he was still hugging me as I stayed quite for a bit but I don't find the right word to open my mouth.

Haji sighed and rub back of my head gently as he pulled away from me.

"Try to get some sleep, okay" he said to me as he turns around and walk to the door of me as he open it and look at me.

"Goodnight Hirari, see you in the morning, okay," he said to me as I nodded at him then he close the door afterwards.

Leaving me alone by myself as I pushed my body towards of my sheets of the bed as I close my eyes and I was trying really hard not to think about Takumi but I did anyway in my sleep.

**_Hey, Takumi, do you ever stop try to think to yourself for once to see who you love more then yourself._**


End file.
